


Office Parties Are Good For Gossip

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [35]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bond and Q have secretly been dating for a while; they let the cat out of the bag at a posh party.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Parties Are Good For Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Office Parties Are Good For Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886870) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



Bond grasped the stem of his glass, smiling at the bartender and turned to survey the crowd. He usually hated staff parties, hated schmoozing with higher ups and putting on a polite front. He usually tried to avoid these parties, tried to make sure he was out of the country on the day, but M knew how much he hated them and planned his schedule specially.

He hated M.

He leant back against the bar, watching the few people he could call friends mill around, talking with other employees and drinking. Eve looked nice in her sleek champagne dress, laughing with a couple of other assistants from her floor. Bill was sat at a table with someone from HR, the two of them leaning close as if they were making a shady deal.

He took another glance around the ballroom, looking for someone else. It took a few moments but he finally spotted Q sat in a corner with a glass of wine, some of the Q-Branch minions sat around him. Bond smiled; he’d been the one to pick out Q’s outfit, a nice tidy grey suit and red tie, his hair actually styled smartly. He was proud of his work. Q had asked why he bothered with all the effort if they weren’t going to be seen together; Bond had just smiled and said he’d like something pretty to look at.

Q glanced up and smiled when he caught Bond’s eye, hiding the smile behind his glass. Bond smirked back, contemplating going over and ruining their secret. Seven months of seeing his quartermaster without anyone finding out, it would have been stupid to ruin it just because Q looked beautiful. There was no reason for the secrecy, other than they just didn’t want people interfering. Bond knew people would try to persuade Q to end the relationship, and was afraid of Q agreeing with them and leaving. He knew he shouldn’t depend on Q, but all of his self-worth was wrapped up in his genius lover. He didn’t want to be alone again.

He turned back towards the bar, downing his drink and signalling for another one; more fool M for having a free bar and forcing Bond to be there. The bartender shook him another martini and poured it into a clean glass, dropping in an olive. Bond forced another smile and pulled the glass closer. He stared into his drink, trying to clear his mind when someone brushed against him and slumped against the bar.

“Same again, please.”

Bond grinned, slowly glancing to the side, meeting Q’s eyes and cautious smile. “Planning on getting pissed?”

“Forced pleasantries between co workers for an entire evening and I can’t hide in a dark corner and make-out with my partner all night? Yes, I am.”

“Making out in a dark corner? You’re sure you’re out of school?”

Q laughed, taking his wine as it was passed to him. “You know I’m a legal adult. I just… prefer the finer things in life.”

“I can’t say I disagree; it certainly sounds like a preferable way to spend an evening.”

“It must be better than sulking at the bar and not talking to anyone.”

“I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

“No one?”

Bond smiled, turning so he was facing Q. “Well, I can’t very well talk to you. And what would I say to you? We were together just two hours ago.”

“I’m sure you could find something to talk about.”

“Like how delectable your arse is in those trousers?”

“Maybe something a little more suited to our company. You can sing m arse’s praise when we get home.”

“I can’t wait.”

Eve suddenly appeared at Bond’s side, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. “What are we talking about?”

Bond grinned, moving to include her better in the conversation. “how nice Q’s arse looks in those trousers.”

Eve grinned too. “It is nice. You look amazing, Q. I know several ladies who’d like to go home with you tonight.”

Q blushed. “Well, I’m flattered.”

“Would you like me to introduce you to any of them.”

“No thank you.”

“Really?” Eve huffed. “Fine. Bond, you’ve been sulking here all night. Come and dance with me.”

“Eve-”

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Come on.”

Eve grabbed Bond’s arm and began dragging him to the dance floor where several other couples were already twirling around. Bond assumed the position, a hand on Eve’s waist and their other hands clasped together and began leading. Eve smiled sweetly at Bond, saying nothing for a while until she moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Admit it: you fancy Q.”

Bond didn’t twitch, keeping the dance moving. “Excuse me?”

“I’ve noticed. You’re always flirting with him, smiling, watching him when you think no one’s looking. And commenting on his arse? Obvious.”

“So that means I like him?”

“You do, don’t you?”

“He’s a lovely boy, intelligent… It’s not often I meet someone I can spar with verbally-”

“Bond, don’t avoid the question.”

Bond let out a quiet sigh. “Say I did… fancy Q, what would you do with the information?”

“I’m hardly going to run and tell him, I’ll keep it a secret. I could try and set you up, if you like, though I’m not even sure if he’s gay.”

“Should you really be interfering in people’s personal lives like this?”

“Seriously, James, do you like him?”

“Eve-”

“Has he already turned you down? Is that why you’re so reluctant to answer?”

“What?”

Eve sighed. “Sorry. I just thought you’d have made a lovely couple… I can’t believe he’d turn you down though… Unless he’s not gay, which would explain-”

“Please, Eve, just shut up.”

“Sorry.”

Bond sighed and shut his eyes, trusting his movements and Eve to not let them bump into anyone. He tried to picture Q in his mind, that it was his thin waist he was holding. He knew Q could dance, they’d danced many times in their kitchen after a few drinks, their bodies pressed close together. Eve was too small and curvy, and smelt too fruity for Bond to be able to properly picture him.

The song ended; Eve pulled away, gave Bond a sad smile and moved over to her group of friends. Bond took a deep breath and went back to the bar, his drink still waiting for him. He quickly knocked it back and ordered another, scanning the crowd. Q was on the dance floor, dancing with one of the ladies form the archives. She seemed much too happy to be dancing with Q, her head resting on his shoulder, trying to crowd as close to him as possible. The dress she was wearing was a tad revealing, and he could tell by the way Q’s nose was twitching she was wearing too much perfume.

He desperately wanted to stalk over and sweep Q into a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Stake his claim on the young man. But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t.

He turned towards the bar so he wouldn’t have to watch. He knew Q would never betray him, but he didn’t like the sight of someone else touching what was his. He wondered if this was how Q felt when he slept with people on the job; he’d drastically cut down on sleeping with women on missions, only doing it when strictly necessary, but it couldn’t be fun for Q to know it was happening anyway. He knew he was lucky Q was very understanding and patient; nothing like Bond. Bond was possessive and jealous, extremely territorial; Q was his.

He glanced back to the dance floor just in time to see the woman lean up and whisper in Q’s ear, a hand slipping down to grope him. He huffed angrily and marched over, plastering a fake smile on his face. They pulled apart when he cleared his throat, Q smiling sheepishly.

“You don’t mind if I cut in, do you?”

The woman grinned, moving to let Bond take her waist, her face falling when he took Q’s instead, leading him away. Q chuckled, lacing his fingers with Bond’s resting his other hand on his shoulder.

“You smell like her,” Bond hissed. Q smiled.

“Yes, she was wearing a lot of perfume… Thank you for rescuing me.”

“I’ll always rescue my princess.”

Q laughed, hooking his arm around Bond’s neck, pulling their bodies closer. “Are you my knight in shining armour?”

“You know I am.”

“Well aren’t I lucky.”

They moved in time to the music, eyes locked, and not a care in the world as to who was watching. All of Bond’s previous frustrations were gone; there was something about being in such close proximity to Q that made him forget everything that wasn’t the man in his arms.

“Eve thinks I fancy you,” Bond said. Q grinned.

“Oh really? Do you?”

Bond grinned too. “Maybe… It’s a secret.”

“That’s not fair.”

“She thinks… I’m secretly in love with you, and I’m pining because you turned me down.”

“ Really? Does  _anyone_  turn you down?”

“It’s been known to happen.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’m not that charming.”

Q just snorted, letting himself be lead in a slow dance. He ducked his head slightly, resting his temple against Bond’s. Bond let his eyelids flutter closed, a content smile on his face.

“You know, people are looking at us,” Q hummed. “Some are even pointing.”

“Let them. Most will just be shocked to see two men dancing.”

“Are we still really in the dark ages?”

“I’m afraid so, my love.”

“I assume you’re wanting to give our audience a show?”

Bond grinned. “You  _do_  know me.”

“Seven months, and this is how we’re going to out ourselves?”

“What better way than in front of everyone we work with?”

Q chuckled, pulling away slightly. “I’d be happy just sending around a memo… But I suppose this appeals to the performer in you.”

“Very much so. You don’t have a problem, do you?”

“I suppose not. It’d be nice to show everyone I’ve managed to steal the heart of  _the_  James Bond… I wonder how many women will cry.”

“You make me out to be some kind of… stud.”

“But you are!”

Bond chuckled, letting go of Q’s hand and snaked his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Q draped both his arms around Bond’s neck, playing with the short hairs at the back of his head.

“So, Mr Bond…  _Do_  you fancy me?”

“My dear Q, I fancy the arse off you.”

“You’re obsessed with my arse.”

“Only slightly.”

“Are you going to kiss me?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

They both smirked against each other’s lips, Bond quickly nipping at Q’s bottom lip.

“Stop grinning and kiss me,” Bond muttered, raising his hand to angle Q’s head into a better position. Q hummed happily, gingerly licking against his lover’s teeth. Bond fisted a handful of Q’s hair, pulling just the right amount to make Q groan in the sinful way that he did. They could vaguely hear people gasping and muttering around them, too concerned with the feel of the other’s tongue against their own to care what people were saying.

They eventually pulled apart, resolutely not looking at the people around them, gazing happily into each others’ eyes. Bond stroked across Q’s cheekbone with his thumb, resting their foreheads together.

“Once more in case people missed?”

Q laughed, slapping Bond’s shoulder playfully. “I doubt anyone’ll be talking about anything else for a long while.”

“Good. So long as they’re now aware you’re not some eligible bachelor.”

“Yes, I’m well and truly smitten.”

“Come on, I need a drink.”

Q smiled, dropping his arm to clutch around Bond’s waist and let himself be led over to the bar, ignoring all the looks their co workers were giving them.


End file.
